Certain Scientific Onozuka Sisters
by Yukia Onozuka
Summary: We all know the story of Mikoto but the story we were not told about was about a pair of sisters that were kept a secret by the city until they turned 13/14. No one had ever heard of them until one day they turn up at Mikoto and Kuroko's high school. Shinju and Yukia Onozuka have their secrets but will their friends be able to help them? This is the first book of three :)
1. Chapter 1

Certain Scientific Onozuka sisters!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARECTORS APART FROM THE TWO OC'S (SHINJU & YUKIA ONOZUKA) THE SETTING AND CHARICTORS BELONG TO THE PRODUCERS OF SCIENTIFIC RAILGUN & MAGICAL INDEX. ALSO SEBASTIAN & HANNIBAL/GRELL (THE TWO BUTLERS) ARE FROM BLACK BUTLER AND I DO NOT OWN THEM EITHER!**

Chapter 1

Three black Toyota Century; bullet proof cars slowly rolled up to the gates of Tokiwadai –

It is one of the five most prestigious schools of Academy City and is said to be the most renowned girls' school in the world – most the girls had heard rumours from their friends about the new exchange students while others had been told by their parents as they were given strict instructions that they were expected to become friends with the new girls (but none of them had expected this!) One girl that wasn't as impressed was Mikoto Misaka in fact she looked almost bored at the sight of the cars believing whoever was in them was bound to be a bunch of stuck up sisters not that she wanted to judge a book by its cover but she had heard that the sisters were a bit weird and that no one had actually heard of their existence until just a few weeks ago.

In the middle car sat two girls roughly the ages of 13/14 one of the girls had short brown hair, darkish blue eyes and wearing the school uniform; she seemed excited pressing her face against the glass window trying to get a better view of everyone waiting to see them. "Oooh sis look at the crowed!" the brown hair girl said jumping up and down slightly in her seat. The other girl had long black hair that fell just below her hips, light blue eyes and also wearing a school uniform "yeah that's nice" not even bothering to look out the window keeping her eyes on the car in front. "You're not even looking" the brown haired girl turns to her sister "you okay?" moving her head to block her sisters view to the car giving her a worrisome look "what yeah" shaking her head as if to snap back into reality giving a small soft smile to her older sister "okay shall we go then?". Her sister's eyes almost lit up nodding her head then in a quick motion half jumps/leaps out the car "wooohooo HELLO SOCIAL LIFE HELLO FRIENDS AND GOOD BYE…." A sudden whack to the back of the head makes her fall to the ground as she quickly looks to see her attacker she finds her little sister standing over her with a book in her hand "will you please calm down!" "Yeah, yeah" jumping to her feet laughs and runs off shouting back "WHEN AM DEAD SUCKER!" The black haired girl sighs shaking her head and follows her sister.

Everyone watches slightly wide eyed not sure what to make out of them but they knew that things might be slightly more interesting from now on if that was even possible! The class rep was standing at the entrance of the school waiting for the sisters, seeing one of them politely says bowing "hello and welcome to our school" the brown haired girl instantly reply's "hello am Shinju Onozuka but just call me Shinju" smiling bowing quickly. The class rep was slightly taken back by her forwardness but nods "it's very nice to meet you Shinju I am your class rep so I am here if you have any questions" bowing softly as the black haired sister approaches "Oh class rep this is my sister Yukia Onozuka" Yukia softly bows "hello" the class rep bows back but before she can say anything else Yukia is already walking away. "Sis wait up!" Shinju bows again then runs off to catch up with her sister. As they walk along the corridor a crowed begins to form behind them interested to learn more about these two sisters especially if they were espers. Smiling wide Shinju spins rounds "HELLO everyone" bowing softly "I know you are all eager to know more about us so I will tell you everything" Yukia sighs mumbling under her breath "oh boy" but before she can walk away an arm wraps around her shoulders pulling her back. Everyone smiles wide listening "Am Shinju Onozuka and this is my sister Yukia Onozuka and our family own… ouch" Yukia jams her elbow into her rib "what did we discuss!" looking slightly annoyed. Mumbling as if she was in a mood "don't go on about our families work" "yes because?" "It's none of their business" "so why are you telling them!" The girls in the crowed felt slightly awkward and unsure if they should leave them be or stay since one sister seemed nice and sociable but the other seemed bossy and slightly mean "FINE! I will show them my abilities" giving up Yukia sighs rolling her eyes "do what you want". Grinning Shinju quickly walked outside followed by the ever growing crowed all extremely eager to see what level the sisters were. Shinju still grinning began making a small tornado in her hands the crowds eyes widened with excitement someone shouted out "ooh aero hand" Shinju laughs and makes a huge tornado "yep am also level 5". Gasps and shrieks of delight came from the crowed as people tried to get a better look. Mikoto even looked slightly impressed but her face soon dropped spotting Misaki another level 5 and someone no one wanted to get on the wrong side of. The tornado began to shrink again as Shinju began showing off what she could do while Yukia also notices Misaki glaring at them so gives her a smirk this seemed to annoy Misaki as she began marching closer. More and more of the girls noticed Misaki and slowly backed off Mikoto stayed back but made sure she had a good view. Shinju spins round looking at her "hello?" Misaki grins at them "so you're the new students and one of you is a level 5 how interesting I never knew we had a new level 5 but let me give you some advice" "oh no I have been a level 5 since I was ten" smirking proudly but Misaki didn't seem too excited by the information unlike the crowed. Turning to Yukia "and what about you are you another level 5?!" Yukia smirks "I do not see why that concerns you nor would be any interest to you" Misaki's jaw drops not expecting her to say anything like that "so what you're not going to tell me?!" "Um pretty much". One of Misaki's friends laughed "well we shall find out tomorrow during a tests" "fun!" rolling her eyes Yukia brushes her comment off "you will find out my ability when I feel like it" "unless you don't even have one" another on of Misaki's friends butted in grinning. Shinju sighs "come on sis" takes her arm and begins leading her away as Misaki chuckles "that's it run along be a good dog".

Yukia seeing red goes for her but is suddenly stopped "what the?" "My apologies ma'am but I believe causing fights on your first day at school will not go down well with your parents" looking up at the tall man wearing a butlers outfit "oh Sabastian take my bag" slams it into his chest then turns and walks to class. Sabastian nods and throws it over his shoulder following her the girls begin to gawk at him due to his mysterious looks. Spotting him Shinju waves singing "he-ll-o Saaaaaaabby" Sabastian's face drops groaning "hello" not impressed being called Sabby "aw what's wrong I thought you liked that name Hannibal calls you it all the time" "but the fact of the matter is I don't even like him or her I can never really tell" leaning down at her trying to be intimidating but Shinju just laughs "your just like my sister" walking over to her seat still laughing "and that's why I work for her and not you!" mumbling under his breath hands Yukia her bag and stands outside the door of the class room as if he were a bodyguard. Classes were relatively normal apart from a few out bursts from Shinju having fallen asleep or getting bored and making a tornado in class but everyone seemed to get along with her and by lunch most of her year was sitting and laughing with her as well as a bit of flirting on Shinju's part. On the other hand Yukia was stuck in the next doors class room all the girls there were also eager to become friends with her and get to know her but Yukia wasn't so eager and resolved to just ignoring them.

After school Shinju was surrounded by a crowed of girls giggling and chatting to her some even fainted to Shinju's advances on them which Yukia found pathetic. Most girls were love struck and didn't even care if they preferred guys it was just Shinju's vibe. It wasn't all about the attention for her since this had been the first time in her life she had friends that weren't scientists or her sister they were real friends she understood that a lot of them were only friends with her because of her esper level but right now all Shinju wanted to do was enjoy this moment before something got in the way like usual. She was also a bit of a class clown and made a lot of the girls laugh easily.

Yukia having enough quickly left not that anyone really noticed as most girls was listening to Shinju and her many imaginary adventures. Yukia made her way along the pavements kicking some stones on her way until she noticed a the same car had been following her for the past ten minutes usually Yukia wouldn't mind as she knew her parents insisted they had someone with them at all times. But what was strange about this car was she didn't recognise the registration plate but also because it was slightly run down as its left light had been broken off. Also there was scratches and mud all-over the body of the car. Staying calm she proceeded to an abandoned building easily walking in without people really giving her a second thought.

Inside the building was dark and damp patches covering the walls. As she walked to the stairs she heard the faint creak of a door, whoever was in the car had decided to follow her. The stairs were dimly lit and the smell of blood became stronger and stronger with every step she took. The railing and the walls were smeared in dust and grime but Yukia wasn't fazed by any of this as she continued to the roof still hearing the steps close behind her. Finally getting to the roof she headed to the edge it was about a 2 mile drop from the top killing anyone who dared to jump or fall. Just then the roof door slammed open making Yukia spin but misplacing her step and falls off the edge.

At the bottom of this abandoned building was a couple of fruit stalls all run by one family trying to make easy money. As people on the busy street shuffled past they made sure not to bump into one guy in particular a scary looking guy someone no wanted to get on the wrong side off. Some people even abandoned the idea of visiting the fruit stall while he was still there by pretending to looking in shop windows. As he reached out for his bag of fruit Yukia fell into his arms landing perfectly safe close to him the guy took one look at her then dropped her on the floor. Everyone began to run away leaving them and only a few people brave enough left on that once busy street "oh well thanks for that" Yukia snapped as she got back up to her feet "It was your fault for falling into my hands!" "Oh am so sorry what was I thinking landing in YOUR arms next time I will aim better" crossing her arms slightly annoyed.

The guy looked her up and down "good!" taking his bag of fruit "well if it was such a hassle catching me then why?" putting her hands on her hips. The guy grinned inside subtly looking at her chest "I didn't catch you! You fell into my arms if it was up to me I would have let you fall to your death" chuckling "you are so nice! And I would hardly of died" now pissed off Yukia cracks her knuckles. More people began to leave knowing a fight was going to break out and they didn't want to be caught in the middle of it nor did they want to see the poor girl be killed "hahahahahaha you are actually going to try and fight me!?" Yukia raises her eyebrow "uh yeah" the guy laughs even more then quickly straightens himself out "I guess you don't know who I am" grinning "my name is Accelerator top level 5 esper in academy city". Yukia's eyes widen with shock "you're a level 5?" "Yep so you see you have no chance in winning". Smirking Accelerator watches her slightly curious by her reaction "wow but I think you will find…" just then the same run down car that had been following her comes into view smirking she immediately slams her foot to the ground creating what looks to be a small black hole. Causing the car to be slowly sucked into it then immediately disappearing "… that am even stronger!" flipping her hair in one swift move jumps onto a car not looking back. Accelerator's jaw drops looking beyond pissed off and surprised unsure what to do storms off back to his home giving everyone a death stare on the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"WAKE UUUP!" Singing swings open the green heavy curtains casting a ray of light into the room.

"Give me five more minutes" Mumbled a voice from the bed but with no owner. The room glistened in the morning sun and the covers on the bed began to reveal the owner of the voice. Shinju still half asleep pulled more covers around her in the hope that her intruder will let her be and she could go back to sleep. But alas no avail because in one swift move her covers were no more in fact they lay on the opposite side of the room making it impossible for her to go back to sleep. This caused Shinju to groan in disproval and upset, she was clearly too tired. Her butler who seemed to tower over her as she still lay down on her bed had long straight red hair; a red that you could only ever get from a cheap bottle of hair dye. Wearing a red suit that matched perfectly to her hair as if clearly coordinated or the women had an obsession with the colour red. The butler also wore a pair of red thick framed glasses and her teeth looked like they have been sharpened to points. For everyone but Shinju they sometimes found it hard to tell if this person was male or female but Shinju always guessed it was a women,

"Fine, fine am up" Shinju grumbled moving into an upright position to get a better sense of her surrounding _good_ she thought this time she hadn't ended up in another's bed well least it was a good start for her second day a school!

"Good because you have your evaluation today" Ginning at her the butler began to get Shinju's clothes and equipment ready.

"Oh yeah" Jumping up excitingly begins to get dressed zooming around her large room before bursting down the stair and landing head first making a great commotion.

As the alarm went off the annoying ringing sound forced Yukia awake but still tired and frustrated at the damn thing she smashed her hand down onto the phone causing it to break into a thousand pieces. Sabastian sighed entering the room and taking in the smashed phone and Yukia who was still lying with her eyes closed.

"Not another one" Shaking his head and opened the dark blue curtains. Yukia moaned hiding under the covers more unhappily as the light of the morning sun took hold of the room making it brighter.

"Please do remember the testing is today" Sebastian explained looking around the room seeing scattered notes and old looking books spread across the floor.

"Am ill" Yukia returned pretending to cough and sniffle but clearly she wasn't fooling anyone as Sebastian just snorted knowing Yukia hardly ever got ill "urg fine dress me Sabastian!" Yukia gave up and slowly sat up holding out her arms still closing her eyes.

"Of course" He bowed then began to undress her. Yukia slowly open her eyes to find she was face to face with Sebastian as he now begun to get her dressed this didn't embarrass her why would it he was her butler and this was one of his jobs for as long as she could remember Sebastian had been in her service and had told her his greatest secret in return to let him protect her. It was a weird contract but it was the one he wished to make and Yukia knew he would come in handy she had felt a trust in him straight away. Sebastian looked up to her and smiled softly.

"Your sister is up" Hearing a loud thump on the stairs

"If her butler wasn't so incompetent then she wouldn't be falling all the time" she said while turning her face up giving a disgusted look Sebastian replied chuckling.

"Yes I know"

Students rushed too school some bashing into others as they went. All of them with the exact same goal for the day ahead; finding out what level of an esper they were of course some were more excited than others believing they felt stronger than the last test. Others weren't so confident knowing they were yet again level 0. Tokiwadai especially prepared to show off their elite students especially their level 5 espers which right know they had two Mikoto Misika and Misaki. As the gates close the students made their way to their testing area Shinju began to walk around checking out everyone's espers when she comes across a girl standing at a pool testing her electricity.

Smiling wide goes up to her

"Hello" Mikoto looks at her

"Hello"

"So what you level are you?" at that moment the speakers announce

"Mikoto Misika level 5 esper". Shinju couldn't help but grin

"Ahh a level 5 impressive come along and check out my ability" stretching the leaves looking around making her way to the testing area which was one massive wind tunnel adapted to measure the speed of her wind. Looking around Shinju noticed a crowed of girls watching her waiting to see her use her ability and Shinju planned on doing just that smiling Shinju waved and shouted,

"BETTER NOT KEEP THEM WAITING SIS!" All the girls' heads turned trying to see Yukia who was standing on the top of the building looking over the edge. Simply nodding softly was her only replay and Shinju nodded back.

"Well best not keep you beautiful ladies waiting" Winks at the crowed and heads into the wind tunnel. The girls squealed slightly some even fanned themselves off with their hands trying to keep their,

"Cool" but couldn't help staring at her even more. Inside the wind tunnel Shinju felt in her element making tornados here and there each one more powerful than the other. Each one getting stronger and stronger the test didn't take long to predict her scores as about three minutes later the announcement went

"Shinju Onozuka Level 5 wind speed 500 miles per hour".

Gasps and claps came from the crowed even Mikoto looked impressed her friend Kuroko grabbed Shinju as soon as she stepped out the testing chambers.

"Hey am Kuroko" Dragging her along to where Mikoto is standing

"Hello again" smiling at Mikoto

"That's quite impressive"

"Thanks" Kuroko butts in

"Yeah but Mikoto is the ace of Tokiwadai!" giggling hugging Mikoto but is suddenly electrocuted

"It's not that big of a deal" half laughing Mikoto stopped electrocuting Kuroko as an announce meant went off

"Yukia Onozuka testing ground now!" Mikoto raised an eyebrow as Misaki walks over laughing

"Guess your sister couldn't face a crowed being a level zero ha-ha" Shinju holding back her own laughter

"Oh we shall see" grinning as Yukia jumps from the roof landing in a crouching position then straightening up and made her way to where her sister was just as a now annoyed voice called again

"Yukia Onozuka to the testing ground now!" but Yukia seemed to just chuckle flipping her hair. Shinju smiled shaking her head

"You best not keep them waiting"

"But Onee-Sama I don't feel like showing off today" Pouting playfully to her sister which made Shinju chuckle. Yes she was the oldest but she didn't always feel like it at time Yukia was even mistaken for being the oldest but when Yukia pouted it was still very childlike plus she began to call her Onee-Sama a lot more often than she once had.

Chuckling darkly Misaki took Yukia in

"Aw can't face the music then don't try and act stronger than you actually are, it will get you hurt!" Yukia gave her a sharp look

"Oh please you have to use a remote to control people's minds and even then it's a pretty low ability not a lot of people would want that ability unless they were a low life like you!" her personality had completely changed from cute little sister to raging bitch and she wasn't about to change it any time soon as before Misaki could say another word she made her way to the testing area. Everyone crowed round with curiosity and Yukia watched their faces only able to think _Curiosity killed the cat _as in any case knowing more of something could end with life threatening consequences thankfully this time they should be alright SHOULD!

Standing with her legs slightly apart she held her ground waiting to see what the scientists had in store for her today especially in front of a crowd. Soon she realized as not one but four fully built men began to circle round her and Yukia saw something no one else had she saw it in their eyes, another invention perhaps but whatever it was these men weren't human meaning they would have greater strength and greater speed. As if reading her mind one of the men reviled a weapon a broadsword to wield a weapon such as this meant great strength but of course that wasn't enough as the same man brought out another sword of the same make even with that much weight it didn't seem to slow him down as he moved quicker circling her faster than the others as if to diorite her. The others each held a different weapon one a bow and knives another a Katana the third his bare fists. Grinning at her as if she were their pray the crowed how ever had been ushered into silence completely surprised and unsure what to make of the situation.

First attack came from the one holding the bow he quickly shot his arrows only for Yukia to intensify her senses to catch or dodge each on then putting her hand to the side spreading her palm the arrows that she caught began to float in mid-air and when Yukia pointed at the man with the bow they flew towards him striking him in the chest once, twice then three and the man fell. Yukia quickly using hand actions got the arrows out and flew them towards the man with the broadsword's but he was able to dodge with incredibly speed sighing Yukia knew the arrows would be no good the let them go making them land inches from Misaki's feet. Now Yukia ran towards the man with no weapon and punched him but as their skin made contact the man was blasted back as if a bomb went on in-between them but Yukia was still standing hardly moved. Scrambling to his feet then ran up the tree. Everyone watched wide eyed this was no normal human soon they finally realized. Yukia jumped higher than any normal human could reach until she was once again face to face with her attacker but instead off falling back down she stood there in mid-air and as she clenched her fist the tree began to disintegrate taking the man with it soon he had also been defeated.

The next two worked together as they both attacked her she simply walked through them and now in her hand formed her own Katana falling to her knee she spun around and sliced her sword into both of the guy's backs forcing them onto the ground. Getting back up she moved over and jammed her Katana through the heart of the man who carried the two broadswords but when she removed it there was no sign of blood instead an oil like substance. Quickly finishing off the last guy her Katana slowly disappeared and Yukia looked up at one of the speakers but there was no announcement no indication what level she was which made her grin. Walking to her sister Shinju also grinning,

"Well that was fun" Yukia chuckled wiping some of the oily substance that had landed on her. Misaki looked confused,

"What was that? What power exactly do you have? What's your level!?" demanding answers everyone hearing her and began to form a circle around them Yukia sighed and looked at her standing across from her

"That was my test unlike the rest of you I need some different requirements my Esper power is Partial manipulation" as she spoke she created the same Katana she had just fought with "meaning I can control any type of partial that exists reshaping it or destroying it meaning everything can be under my control if I practice hard enough" Misaki scowled at her clearly not happy about the news "also as for my esper level well that's my business but if you want a hint level fives don't scare me especially ones as pathetic as you!" whipping her sword to her side which caused most people to jump back including Misaki she turned and left leaving everyone to whisper gossip about her.


End file.
